puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Redcloth
Redcloth is the captain and navigator of the crew Solar Eclipse that is part of the flag idk, under the grand kingship of Fergus, on the Hunter Ocean. He plays on every ocean but he tends to only play on Hunter, and will play on the others when he needs a break. This page is for his pirate on Hunter Ocean which is his most successful. Accomplishments These Accomplishments only count for the Hunter version of Redcloth *He has achieved a total of 3 masterpieces in Blacksmithing. *His best number of combos in Rumble is 13. *He is a prince of the flag idk. *He is a greeter. *He is the present captain and navigator of Solar Eclipse. *He founded the crew Solar Eclipse with the help of Yawl and Redmusstash. *He currently has the rank of captain of the navy. *He was a prince of the flag Hunter's Elite. *He was a senior officer in Delta Elite, under the leadership of Buckets, when it flew the flag of Hunter's Elite (which no longer exists). Biography Redcloth is usually on pillages with his crew and his first mate, Redmusstash. Every now and again he will meet up with his hearties and talk, and visit the inn. He has two main goals. One is to get at least 250 out of 319 of all the trophies in the game on every ocean. So far he has: 66 on the Hunter Ocean, 6 on the Sage Ocean, 4 on the Viridian Ocean, 1 on Opal Ocean, 1 on Cobalt Ocean, 1 on Midnight Ocean, and 0 on Malachite Ocean. Another goal of his is to memorize every league point on all of the oceans. So far he has memorized 127 out of 292 leagues (Hunter), 15 out of 356 leagues (Sage), 29 out of 336 leagues (Viridian), 10 out of 323 leagues (Midnight), 8 out of 336 leagues (Cobalt), 2 out of ? leagues (Opal), 5 out of ? leagues(Malachite), and 0 out of 136 leagues(Ice). And remember: "Anyone can man the helm...If the seas are calm enough." and of course: "Totum mare navigabile - all seas are navigable." Challenge He also has a challenge for all who read this. The challenge is to fight the same Brigand King more than ten times in three pillages within one day with no stock (Greeter Pillages don't count). Pirates do not have to win but they can't disengage. His score as of 10/11/2007 at 4:25 P.M. game time is: *10 of the same BK in one day. *Pillage 1: 1 BK *Pillage 2: 7 BK *Pillage 3: 2 BK There is no prize it is just for fun. He used a sloop but pirates can use any ship and be out for as long as they want as long as it is under 1 day and within 3 pillages. Historical Notes *His crew Solar Eclipse was moved from the flag of Hunter's Elite to idk *He was mysteriously deleted in mid 2006 and remade in late 2006.